Dragon Ball Heroes (What If Saiyan Saga)
by Dragon Ball Heroes
Summary: Years ago, a child of the monstrous Saiyan race on a mission of destruction. However, his Saiyan programming was erased when he fell from a high cliff. That boy, was Goku, and armed with his other worldly Saiyan powers he embarked the his quest for the 7 magic Dragon Balls. But not as it's destroyer as the Saiyans intended, but as it's greatest defender. Enjoy the adventure!
1. Episode 1: Piccolo Returns for Revenge!

_Disclaimer: This is a fanmade story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT is owned by TOEI Animation, FUNimation, FujiTV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._

Tim: Finally got to be Professional at this even though I am not in this story...yet.

Episode 1: Piccolo Returns for Revenge!

5 years of peace since the World Tournament battle between Goku and Piccolo Jr. Goku has gotten married and had a son. So, now we meet our hero, Goku, and his son, Gohan, meeting his old friends for a reunion. But times of peace have not lasted long.

Goku: Hey, guys! Long time, no see!

Krillin: Hey, Goku! Who's the kid? You're babysitting now?

Goku: No, he's my son!

Bulma: Wow! I couldn't imagine you with a kid, Goku! When I look at him, he look an awful lot like you.

Master Roshi: Goku, who's the mommy?

Goku: It's Chi Chi.

Krillin: WHHHAAAAAA-?!

Goku: Yeah, don't you remember?

Master Roshi: Oh, yes. Did she come by any chance? I would LOVE to see her.

Bulma: OH, SHUT UP YOU, PERVERTED OLD MAN!

Master Roshi: Hey! I just wanted to give my good ol' fashioned "Hello!"

Goku: That's Master Roshi!

Krillin: Yeah, he'll always be an old geaser.

Master Roshi: If one thing is for sure here, Krillin, I'm your master and I can still put up a good fight!

Bulma: *Walks over to Gohan* So, anyways, what's your name?

Gohan: …. *Hides behind Goku's knee*

Bulma: I'm guess you're a shy one aren't you?

Goku: *quietly talking to Gohan* C'mon, Gohan, it's okay.

Gohan: Gohan, my name is Gohan.

Goku: That's my boy.

Bulma: So, Gohan, are you going to become strong fighter like your dad?

Gohan: I want to be a scholar and become a doctor.

Bulma: Oh…

Goku: Yeah… Chi Chi makes him study a lot.

Just then. Goku sense a familiar power that he hasn't felt in years. It's really evil. Just then Goku sense a small ki blast headed right toward Krillin.

Goku: Krillin, look out!

Krillin: What?! *Looks up*

Goku uses his energy to move Krillin out of the way of the blast. Krillin flies into the blast caused some damage to the house but not a lot.

Goku: I know who would do that.

Goku looks ahead at Piccolo holding his hand out smiling. Piccolo then flies over to Goku.

Goku: *Talking to Gohan* Gohan, go to Bulma.

Gohan: But, daddy.

Goku: I'll be fine, son. But I want you to be safe.

Gohan runs over to Bulma. Krillin comes out of the ocean back onto the land. Krillin, Master Roshi, and Goku get into a defensive position.

Goku: What do you want?! Come to take over the world again?

Piccolo: Yes, Goku, I've finally come to kill you.

Goku: That's what you think.

Piccolo: You seem pretty confident for a slacker.

Goku: Ha! I might have slacked off a little, but I'm still more than enough to beat you.

Piccolo: Alright then. Come at me!

Goku: Wait… Not here. I don't want anyone to get hurt.

Piccolo: Fine.

Piccolo and Goku fly off into a wasteland making sure that they were far away enough to have their fight. When they land, Goku and Piccolo then stare at each other for quite some time.

Goku: Anytime you're read.

Piccolo: How about you go first.

Goku: Fine!

Goku then dashes right toward Piccolo. Attempting to punch him.

Piccolo: Too slow!

Piccolo grabs Goku's hand. Goku attempts another punch but Piccolo then grabs the other.

Piccolo: Take this!

Piccolo opens his mouth real wide, Goku's face turns into confusion as he's wondering what he's doing. Small ki then starts to form slowly inside Piccolo's mouth.

Goku: Oh no!

Once the ki forms into a ball it quickly charges up, more than tripling it's original size!

Goku: That's enough to wipe my head clean off!

Piccolo: HA HA HA!

Right before Piccolo throws the blast, Goku reacts fast enough with a kick pointing Piccolo's head upward. Piccolo blasted the beam toward the sky, accidentally letting go of Goku. Goku then flips backward about 15 feet landing on his feet.

Piccolo: So, you're actually a little stronger. Big deal.

Goku: I'm not even at my full power yet. Watch!

Goku then takes off his weighted gear so he's better suited to move faster. Seeing that, Piccolo does the same.

Goku: Alright, you ready/?

Piccolo: Let's do it, Goku!

Goku and Piccolo both charge at each other, giving off amazing force. They then start fighting at immense of them blocking each other attacks. They were determined to keep this going for as long as it took. Neither fight was giving an inch. After a while, Goku and Piccolo stopped. They were both out of breath, just staring at each other.

-END OF EPISODE 1-


	2. Ep 2: An Unexpected Hero has Emerged!

_Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1_

**Okay so this Chapter is pretty short well really short but it's all what Chris did so yeah... Go and Read the story.**

Episode 2: An Unexpected Hero has Emerged!

Goku & Piccolo have fought for some time now & have gotten out of breath.

Goku: Ready… *pant* Ready to give up?

Piccolo: Never…

Goku: Well… It was worth the try.

Before Goku & Piccolo started fighting again, they hear a voice in the distance.

Strange Voice: Ka...Me...Ha..Me…

Goku: What the heck?!

Piccolo: Where's it coming from?!

Strange Voice: HAAAA!

Then the blast went off and headed straight for Piccolo and Goku. They both moved out of the way. The blast hit the ground leaving smoke and dust everywhere. When the smoke cleared it left a small crater and no one there. Goku and Piccolo were in confusion.

Piccolo: What was that?!

Goku: I'm not sure actually.

Just then, Piccolo takes a hard kick to the face, sending him flying into a nearby mountain. Goku was staring at the mysterious man. When the man turned around Goku recognized him.

Goku: Chris, is that you?

Chris: Heh heh. Hey, Goku!

Goku: What are you doing here?

Chris: Well, I felt Piccolo's and your power when I was eating, I thought you could use my help.

Goku: It's alright. I think I can handle him. Just get home, I don't want to worry about you getting hurt.

Chris: I'll just watch from a distance then.

Goku: Alright.

Right when Chris decided to watch from afar, he sensed a large power level that was definitely not from this world. Chris flies off to go check it out.

Chris: (While Goku deals with Piccolo, I guess I'll go check out that huge power coming.

|-END OF EPISODE 2-|


	3. Episode 3: Goku Has a Brother!

_Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1_

Episode 3: Goku Has a Brother?!

Chris flies off to go check out the power level. He's not sure whether if it's good or bad power. He hasn't gotten to much training to know just yet. After 15 minutes of flying Chris saw something in the distance. He wasn't sure of what it was but it was coming very fast. He also heard something coming from it, it sounded like Gohan!

Chris: What the…? Is that Gohan? Gohan, is that you?!

Gohan: Daddy! Daddy, help me! WWAAAAHHH!

Chris: Who's that with him?!

Chris flies off toward the stranger and intercepts him. Chris wanted to throw a ki blast but decided that he didn't want to risk little Gohan getting hurt.

Chris: Hey! Who are you and what are you doing with Goku's son?!

The stranger just looked at him for a little bit. The stranger was tall, wearing armor not from this planet, with a device on his face.

Stranger: Heh… Weaklings are all over this planet aren't they?

Chris: Wha-? Hey! I'm not weak!

Stranger: Keep telling yourself that. It'll help before you die.

Chris: You're irritating me! Give back Gohan!

Gohan: Where's my daddy?!

Chris: I said give him! Or I'll just have to fight you for him.

Stranger:Take him then….

The stranger slowly lends out Gohan waiting for Chris to grab him. Once Chris gets off his defensive position. When Chris is about to grab him, he drops Gohan.

Gohan: Help me!

Chris: Gohan!

Chris takes off to go and catch Gohan. Chris was nearing up to Gohan about to catch him. Then he unexpectedly get kicked beside the head sending him flying. The stranger quickly catches Gohan. Chris was unconscious.

Stranger: Oh shut up, you, little brat!

Gohan: Waa- …

Stranger: Finally.

The stranger quickly took off to the direction where Goku was fighting Piccolo.

Back to Goku and Piccolo are fighting. They have been fighting for a lot longer now. They were tired. Forced to push their limits to try to get the best of each other. Determined to be the best.

Goku: Hey, Piccolo. Can you tell me why you want to kill me so badly again?

Piccolo: You killed my father and getting in the way of my plans of taking over the world.

Goku: Oh… yeah. That kick you did must've took out a lot from me.

Piccolo: Then this'll knock everything out of you!

Right when Piccolo was about kick Goku. They both sensed the same power that Chris felt not so long ago.

Goku: Who… Who is that?

Piccolo: He's strong… Unbelievable!

Goku: There's a faint power too.

Wait.. Where's Chris?!

Piccolo: He's coming fast and obviously coming for one or even both of us, so there's no point in running.

Goku: True.

As the power was getting closer and closer, Goku and Piccolo were starting to get ready to fight. Putting their own battle aside. The stranger who has stolen Gohan has arrived.

Goku: Is… Is that Gohan?!

Stranger: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Goku: Gohan!

As the stranger was landing. Goku's anger was rising. Piccolo was so overwhelmed but the power he was speechless.

Stranger: Oh my, my, my…. Oh how you grown.

Goku: Who are you?! What does my son have to do with you?!

Stranger: You don't recognize me.. How sad.

Goku: Give me back Gohan!

Stranger: Kakarot, do you really not recognize me?

Goku: I have never met you in my life.

Stranger: Oh yes you have, when you were a baby. I'm your brother…. Raditz!

Goku: Stop lying! I don't even have a brother.

Raditz: (Hmm… You would think he'd remember by now.)

Well then, Kakarot tell me, have you any memory of your mission at least.

Goku: What mission? And stop calling me "Kakarot!"

Raditz: Hmm… Have you ever suffered a major injury to the head?

Goku: Yes…. How did you know?

Raditz: Hmm...Kakarot, where is your tail?! That's the potential of your power!

Goku: It was cut off a long time ago.

Raditz: You, fool! You're a shame to our entire race!

Goku: What… What are you talking about?! I'm from Earth!

Goku and Raditz were talking about the origin of the Saiyans telling Goku who he really was.

Goku: I don't care if I'm not from Earth. This is my home!

Raditz: If this weak planet is your home, then you will die along with this planet.

Piccolo: Hey! If anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me.

Raditz: Very well, then.

Raditz threw Gohan away. Goku went to save his son.

Gohan: Daddy!

Goku: Gohan! Daddy's got you!

Goku catches Gohan before he had hit the ground. Goku told Gohan to go hide somewhere. Gohan then listened to his father and went to hide. Raditz didn't bother that moment at all, he just stood there.

Goku: You're gonna pay for what you've done!

Raditz: Then come at me!

Goku dashes at Raditz throwing out waves of punches and kicks. None of them landing on Raditz.

Goku: He's… So… Fast… It's not possible.

Piccolo: Hey!

Piccolo then joins the fight also putting out a flurry of punches and kicks, none of which landed. Goku and Piccolo then hopped backward to get away from him.

Goku: Well, then… That was better said than done.

Piccolo: It's not possible, he's so fast.

Raditz: Fools! You are clearly outmatched. Just give up now.

Goku: Well, I never really learned how to give up. Heh heh.

Piccolo: *Whispering* Goku, do you have any new tricks that you want to tell me about.

Goku: Well, I do have one. But it's not so new.

Piccolo: So, I'm guessing that you didn't use it against me?

Goku: Well, I'm sure you saw it at the last World Tournament. Cover your eyes.

Piccolo: What are you talking abou-

Goku: SOLAR FLARE!

Goku then blasted a solar flare blinding Raditz in a ray of light.

Goku: Piccolo, move now!

Goku and Piccolo grabbed Gohan and flew off to plan out a new strategy.  
>Meanwhile Chris was waking up from his nap.<p>

Chris: Ouch… My head hurts. What happened? Oh, wait, I'm talking to myself. Haha

I almost forgot! I have to warn Goku!

Chris then flies off to warn Goku. He can feel both the power of Goku and Piccolo, so he decides to follow it.

Raditz is quickly regaining his sight. Noticed that Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan were gone. He then begins to get angry.

Raditz: Kakarot! Get back here! NOW! … No matter, I will find very easily Kakarot.

Raditz activates his scouter finding 2 power levels. He then notices a third coming towards Goku and Piccolo from the direction from where he once was.

Raditz: Well, well, well…. Looks like the other brat finally woke up from his nap. I'm surprised he isn't dead.

Raditz then starts to float into the air.

Raditz: When he gets there, he will see poor baby brother dead along with the Namek.

Raditz starts flying quickly toward Goku and Piccolo.

Goku and Piccolo sense two powers coming toward them.

Goku: Now there are two people?! Isn't Raditz enough?!

Piccolo: Apparently not. But at least the second one is a lot weaker.

Goku: Gohan, I want you to hide okay? Get really far from here

Gohan: Okay...

Gohan proceeds to run behind a nearby boulder.

Goku: Good boy.

Piccolo: Don't get too comfortable, Goku. Here comes one,

Chris quickly lands on the ground and runs up to Goku.

Chris: Goku! I have to tell you something!

Goku: What is it?

Chris: Gohan has been kidnapped

Goku: I know, we got him back. He's right over there.

Chris: Oh… kay then. Can you fill me on what's the connection between Gohan and that guy.

Piccolo: Well, Goku here apparently has a brother.

Goku: Yeah, and now wants to kill us.

Chris: Okay. Well, I guess that'll do.

Raditz lands on the ground with his arms crossed.

Raditz: Kakarot, you're a disgrace! Before I kill you I wish you only death!

|-END OF EPISODE 3-|


	4. Episode 4: The Ultimate Alliance

**Episode 4: The Ultimate Alliance**

Goku, Piccolo, and Chris have prepared for the fight of their life. Raditz is ready to kill Goku if he's gonna stand in the way of his plans.

**Goku:** Why are you even here?! What is it that you want with me?

**Raditz:** Dear baby brother, although you're a soft weakling. You'll be a huge help with my comrades and I.

**Goku**: Well, I don't want anything to do with you!

**Raditz:** Why not, Kakarot? We are family anyways.

**Goku**: You're not family!

**Raditz:** Kakarot, this is a very big mistake you're making.

**Goku:** I'm not going to join you and neither is my son! I'd rather die before I join the likes of you!

**Raditz:** Telling me that should also tell me everyone you know who will die too!

**Goku:** That won't happen, because I'm gonna beat you!

**Piccolo:** Face it, Goku. Neither of us are a match for him. But I'm not gonna let this guy destroy this planet that I plan to take!

**Goku:** What… What are you saying, Piccolo?

**Piccolo:** As much as I hate the thought of it. We're gonna have to team up.

**Goku:** What? Really?

**Piccolo:** Yes.

**Goku:** Fine, but I'm watching you.

**Raditz:** Ha! You think your little team up can compare to me?!

**Chris:** Well, we won't know unless we try!

Without hesitation Chris dashes straight for Raditz. Throwing out punches and kicks none of them are landing on to him.

**Goku:** I'm coming, Chris!

Goku dashes in the battle to help Chris out. Both of them giving all they have against him. They both soon finally jump back. Goku's out of breath.

**Goku:** Gah. It's really hard to fight Considering I'm really tired from Piccolo and my fight.

**Krillin:** And that's where I come in!

**Chris:** Hey, Krillin!

**Goku:** Boy, am I glad to see you!

**Krillin:** I got you some Senzu Beans.

**Chris:** Senzu Beans?

**Goku**: Oh, right. You don't know about it. They're beans that heal you. Or can fill you up for up to 10 days at a time. I should introduce you to Korin one day. He's awesome

**Chris:** Thanks, Goku.

Krillin hands Chris and Goku a Senzu Bean. Raditz and Piccolo are just standing and watching their conversation.

**Goku:** Hey, Krillin. Can you give Piccolo one?

**Krillin:** Why?! That's gotta be the worst idea you've ever had!

**Piccolo:** I don't need the bean anyway.

**Goku**: You're gonna need to be at full strength

**Piccolo:** Look, Goku, just because you helped me once doesn't mean I'm gonna let you do it again….

While Piccolo was saying that, Goku was getting a Senzu Bean from Krillin.

**Piccolo**: I can last fine without you-

Goku throws a Senzu Bean into Piccolo's mouth.

**Goku**: Now… eat.

Piccolo quickly chews up the Senzu Bean not wanting to admit that Goku helped him again.

**Piccolo:** Whatever, Goku. You're gonna get yourself killed with all of the selflessness.

**Goku**: Haha! Well, then. I guess we'll see if if the Senzu Bean will help us after all.

**Raditz:** You all bore me, you all together don't even have the strength to beat me.

**Goku**: Well, he does have a point.

Krillin quickly dashes in first throwing out punches to try to get a hit on Raditz. Chris dashes in next to throw kicks to the lower half of his body. Raditz is dodging all of the hits

**Raditz:** Fools!

Raditz seems to disappear in front of them. Chris, Krillin, Goku, and Piccolo are trying to find him.

**Chris**: Darn! He's too fast!

**Krillin**: Goku, look out!

Raditz appears behind Goku and Piccolo elbowing both of their backs. They both fall to the ground. Knocked out

**Raditz:** Might as well, take out the trash.

Raditz hold his hand up, charging a huge blast.

**Chris:** We're gonna die!

**Krillin:** Don't give up just yet.

**Chris:** What?

**Krillin:** We can try to intercept the blast, then misdirect it away from us. There's no way to dodge it.

**Chris:** How do you know this will work?

**Krillin:** To be honest, I don't. Either way, if it doesn't, we're dead. Might as well go out trying.

**Chris:** Okay!

**Krillin:** We're gonna charge one Kamehameha wave together! Come here!

**Chris:** Yes!

Chris jumps toward Krillin. They both put their hands together charging a blast themselves.

**Raditz:** Hahahahaha! You really think you can survive this?! Die!

**Chris & Krillin:** Kamehameha!

All three release their blast at one another, letting the blast hit each other. Both sides are trying to overpower each other.

**Chris:** Yes! We did it!

**Krillin:** Not yet, first we have to wait until a good time to get out of the way.

**Raditz:** How is this possible? There's no way!

**Krillin**: Okay, Chris. Once he starts putting more power into the blast we jump out of the way.

**Chris:** Tell me when!

**Raditz:** Fools! You're making a huge mistake!

Chris: Well, either way you were going to kill us!

**Raditz**: Fine, if you want to die slowly, be my guest.

Raditz then starts to put more power into the blast. The blast battle is going toward Raditz's favor.

**Krillin:** Now!

Both Krillin and Chris jump away from the blast, in opposite directions, one from the right, another from the left. Trying to get away from the explosion. They both land on their stomachs.

**Krillin:** *Puff Puff* Good job.

**Chris:** Thanks

Soon after Goku gets up from being knocked out. He wakes up Piccolo too.

**Goku:** Ow!

Piccolo: You're gonna pay for that!

**Raditz:** This is getting very irritating. I'm going to end this

**Goku:** Leave them out of this!

**Raditz:** Fine, they are going to die anyway.

Raditz quickly gets behind Chris and Krillin as they are getting up and quickly knocks them out by chopping both of them in their necks.

**Goku:** Alright, let's finish this.

Goku, Piccolo, and Raditz all stare at one another. Raditz makes the first move by dashing at Goku and Piccolo.

**Raditz**: Before I kill you, let me give you an example!

Raditz again disappears…. Getting right behind Piccolo and Goku. Goku and Piccolo see this and they flip backwards dodging Raditz from elbowing their backs again.

**Raditz:** Death is near.

**Goku:** He's fast.

Goku and Piccolo start to dash at Raditz. Once they get to him they start to throw punches and kicks. They weren't planning on pulling any punches.

Goku and Piccolo hop away and disappear.

**Raditz:** I see you!

Goku and Piccolo reappear behind Raditz. Raditz, knowing their strategy, leaned forward and kicked his legs out at both of them and kicking them. They both were flown above the crater of where Raditz's space pod landed. Raditz appeared behind them and kicked them both into the air.

**Goku:** Kamehame….

Goku quickly charged a Kamehameha then darted his hand forward.

**Goku:** Ha!

The blast was flying right at Raditz… Raditz quickly dodged this. Accidentally letting the blast destroying his space pod. There was a huge explosion following the blast.

After the dust clears, Raditz is getting even more mad.

**Raditz:** You idiot! Why did you destroy my space pod?!

**Piccolo:** Well, why did you dodge it?!

**Raditz:** Okay, I'll give you that one. But that still doesn't hide the fact that you are going to die.

Goku: Heh heh…

Piccolo and Goku both fall to the floor and landing on their feet. After they land, without hesitation they dash toward Raditz again. Raditz flies into the air, Goku and Piccolo chase after him. Raditz suddenly stops. He has his hands down. Fires two beams straight for Goku and Piccolo.

**Goku**: Piccolo, look out!

They both try their best to avoid the shot. They are in mid-air so as a last minute resort moving their bodies sideways.

**Goku:** Whoa!

They both land on the ground once again. Looking up at Raditz then at each other.

Piccolo: Are you hurt?

**Goku:** No, but I see you are.

Piccolo's left arm came clean off.

**Piccolo:** I'll be fine. I can still fight.

**Goku**: Are you sure?

**Piccolo:** Yes, Goku.

**Raditz:** Ha ha ha ha! Should I blow the other arm off too?

**Piccolo:** No, but maybe I should blow off your head!

|-END OF EPISODE 4-|


End file.
